psifandomcom-20200214-history
Aerokinesis
Aerokinesis is the ability to control wind currents by utilizing psionics and the mind. With this power, practitioners can manipulate the air around them to change the flow of current and even form gusts of wind. Combined with Thermokinesis, aerokinetic maneuvers can create warm or cold gusts. Not only does it require focus, but also it involves becoming "one" with the wind. That is, creating and maintaining a conscious connection with the air. It is recommended to always practice aerokinesis with caution. A very advanced practitioner could potentially create dangerous winds if he or she loses control. Here are some lessons on training Aerokinesis. Developing/ Training on Aerokinesis Aerokinesis (Indoors): Position your hands about four inches away from your face and about three inches apart from each other. The palms are facing one another. Blow air in between your hands, and then choose one hand to push the air. Make sure the other hand cannot feel the wind your are blowing. With the hand you've chosen, try to push the wind towards the other hand until you can feel it against your skin. Medium Tornado- To start, meditate for at least one hour, focusing on the air around you. This incites a conscious connection with the air, which is necessary to perform this exercise. Use the meditations listed further down, if you wish. Once the connection is firmly maintained, you must induce rage within the wind. Shape this rage into concentric spirals and make them spin around you. This forms the basis of the tornado. Hand Tornadoes: ''First, you need to meditate for one hour. Visualize strings of energy connecting you to the wind. Once you feel the attachment to the wind, control the wind and let it blow in two directions. This will acquiant you to the consciousness of the wind. Now, imagine that tornadoes are forming around your hands and feel the wind strengthing around them. These fledgling tornados will be blowing with great power against your face. Continue strengthening their power. You must feel aggressive. Let it rage with power. In time, a tornado will form around each hand. ''Air Balls: ''First, call a wind summon. Next gather air energy in your hands. Form it into a ball-like shape. Gather until there is nowhere for the energy to go but out. Release all air energy in a form of a ball. Air Blade Basically use your ablility to sharpen the air. Condense the air into a blade; this may help you visualize a sword or a knife. After it's condensed, focus on sharpening the blade, just keep sharpening until you feel that it's razor sharp, then either swing it,, or launch it in a wave. ''Air Jump: ''First, concentrate on controlling the air around you. Then jump into the air. Then, when you reach the peak of your jump, focus and condense the air underneath your foot to become as hard as stone. Vacuum Speed Control the air in front of your leg, and in the path of the leg and move it somewhere else to create a vacuum. The lesser air pressure means lesser air resistance, and you will kick faster. ''Resistance shield: Visualize the molecules in the air being drawn to you, and compacting tightly as a shield around your body, visualize the shield being a sphere over your body bonded by the air molecules and time you breathe, more molecules compacting on the sphere, keep visualizing the sphere becoming denser. Air Pressure Wave: Visualize air molecules being drawn to your palms, and visualize those atoms stacking up as a wall of tightly bonding air atoms in front of you. Visualize your hands being filled with the substance of air within it. Feel it flowing through your body. And visualize it building up in your palms. Now put your palms on the wall of pressured air and visualize your air ki blasting out at the wall and push it. Whirlwind Attack: 'Highly Dangerous. '''First, do a wind summon and afterwards,spin the air around you. Focus great power into the spin. It must be strong enough to lift you in midair. This is the whirlwind. Use its momentum to move you around from place to place. As you do so, the wind will acquire objects scattered near it, much like a tornado, and these objects will fling away in due time. It's similar to the ability used by Aang from ''Avatar: The Last Airbender, ''as are most of these abilities. ''Flying: (Requires mastery of levitation and knowledge of ki). First, power-up using any method(s) that feel right for you. Then, perform a levitation and maintain the midair position. While doing so, force ki out of your body to push you into the desired direction . Summon/Banish Wind: (contributor: Twilar Sylaethus). This exercise is so simple, yet effective, it will be hard to believe, but it is very real. The process is simple. To summon the wind, thrust your right hand forward, palm facing the direction you want the wind to blow, and focus. See the wind blow in the desired position, and it will come. To banish the wind, thrust your LEFT hand forward, palm facing the direction the wind is coming from, and imagine a force-field surrounding you, blocking the wind on all sides, and the wind will stop. Hope this works for you. Blessed Be. Air speed power up First get into a stance that you are able to draw ki in. now visualize your ki going through your body, now visualize yourself dematerialize into the wind and becoming part of it. Try to become one with the wind. You will feel your ki going through your body real fast. When you do this the air speed of the wind around you will increase but your reaction time, strength, and your speed to gather ki energy will greatly increase more than the ki flame power up. i dequan made this. Air Purification from Page This is a very hard exercise to pull off correctly. If done, even the most toxic of air can be morphed into pure oxygen. Stand in a comfortable position, arms crossed at the waist. Now continue on to creating a shield. Add as much energy as you feel is needed for the given situation. Visualize it filled with pure air. Also focus on the edge of the shield as a suction device, pulling in the air around you, and releasing as regular air. When finished, let the shield merge with the air around you. Med 1 Sit quietly, breathe in and feel air fill your lungs. Inhale. Exhale. Feel your breath of life escaping out of your body into the world beyond. As you breathe in again, see the small molecules of air flowing into your nose and over your tongue, down into your lungs where it fills them completely. Transformed by the natural processes of your body, let air flow back out to feed the cycle. As air is part of the cycle of life and a part of you, you are part of the cycle. Feel yourself go with air as it exits your body. Transformed, you drift with it, as it catches a breeze, so do you and you float higher above the earth. Become Air. Feel the weightlessness and freedom. You are no longer bound by the other elements or even the natural law of gravity. You are air. Floating with it, riding the breezes and gusts as birds do. Move with air, let it carry you away into the clouds. Air is everywhere, constantly in motion, undulating in and out of everything on earth. As a being of air, you are freed to move with it. Passing through solid structures, rusting leaves on branches, supporting the wings of birds. Allow this to happen, move with the element. You may glide or soar, gust or squall as is the nature of air. Let yourself be carried away on the element. Feel it all around you, in you, with you, being you. See the world as air might, at dawn, new and fresh, covered with dew, just coming alive. Enjoy the movements and the feelings. Acknowledge the mighty power of air. When you are ready, reacquaint yourself with the earth. Gravity gently draws you back down to the ground beneath your feet. Feel solidity returning to your limbs, the water coursing through your body, the fire of life burning with in. Return to your physical nature, a composite of all elements. med2: After you have been able to connect with the Air, you need to be able to feel it. Now, while still standing, gather your chi in your sternum. Let it build up for a bit. Now, let the chi flow throughout your entire body, your chest, your arms, your legs, hands, and toes, every single part of your body is filled and flowing with chi. Slowly, project strands of chi out of your body, you can have them coming out all over or just in your hands. Thin the chi out as it flows, letting it wave in the winds. As it leaves your body, merge the chi with the air, let it connect and become one. Feel it in your body. Just let the energy go to where it wants, follow it and feel it. Let the chi spread out around you, everywhere. Keep it attached to the winds. The point of this exercise is to be able to get the feeling of moving wind, how it makes your energy feel and to attune your own chi with that of the Air. Getting them on the same wavelength. Simple, no? Skill1: This is going to be pretty much your first Air Control lesson. If you have not finished the Connection and Feeling lessons, go away. You should do those lessons, and not just once. And after you do them, keep doing them. Now, in this lesson, you will be pulling air currents with a ki ball. Yes, it is as simple as it sounds. Firstly, gather your ki in your sternum as normal. Let it pool there. Slow direct the ki up your chest and out to your arms, down and into your hands. Form the ki Ball between your hands. Now, start to spin the chi ball, in one direction. Faster and faster, letting the air around it be pulled in. Let the air and ki circle with each other inside and around the outside of the ki ball. (they should be merged, like in the feeling exercise) Just keep that going, at a constant rate and velocity (speed and direction). Get the feel of having the Air Ball. Try doing this a few times until you get the hang of it. Skill 2: The next goal in controlling the Air element after you can successfully feel, connect with, and create a form with it, is to Stream it. Which basically means to move it, while in a form. Gather your Air Ball, first by gathering energy and then running it to your hands and forming a ki ball. Keeping your concentration on the form between your hands, slowly start moving both hands, with the air ball in the center, upwards, about to your chest level. With your concentration at the core, slowly spread your hands 'pulling' the air ball with each hand, spreading it out into a loose tube like structure. Keep up with practice, remember to do the feeling and connection exercises. Indoor aerokinesis: First meditate for a few minutes, then turn off all fans ,ac units and things that blow air. Then imagine there is air blowing thoughout the entire room, like a big gust was inside. the more you concentrate the more easier and faster this will work. This worked for lots of fellow aerokinetics that I know on www.mytelekinesis.com go visit them if you want.thank you bye bye! category:Psychokinesis Category:All Abilities